


More then Furriendship

by Belial_Maldha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New quadrant.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Maldha/pseuds/Belial_Maldha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing brought them together, even if he didn't realize it and his name was Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More then Furriendship

They didn't talk much at first, but a common ground brought them together. Karkat. They both had an impossibly big crush on the mutant blood, one paler then the other. It was enough to spawn a friendship that ended with sleep overs and pestering the Cancer troll to no end. However only one of them would enter their desired quadrant.

Nepeta wasn't sad, really. She was happy Karkitty had filled his red quadrant, granted it was with that fish, but she was happy. That's why she was alone curled up, looking at the pictures she'd drawn of them. She didn't want her tears to ruin his happiness.

"Kittysis, that you." Came the familiar voice of her good friend Gamzee. 

"Yes!" She replied quickly, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her coat and giving him a bright smile. The highblood returned it gently and sat next to her. She waited for him to talk, but instead he remained. Nepeta worried her bottom lip, knowing Gamzee saw the tears and was wondering if he was going to say something.

Before she could speak up the other troll finally spoke. "Hey sis, I got a wicked Idea for a pairing. Care to help a motherfucker out?" He smiled down at her. She blinked widely, smiling happily for the distraction.

"Of course! Who are going to ship?!" She jumped up excitedly, going to grab some paper and crayons. 

"Well it's more of one I hope to all up and snatch, but gonna have to wait until I draw it to see." She gave a big pout but nodded.

"Okay! The mighty AC will be delighted to help her furriend draw his picture." She quickly got to work drawing Gamzee on one side, while Gamzee covered his side and started to draw as well.

Even when she was down Gamzee always made her smile. She finished up the picture of him and drew half a heart in indigo, sitting back to sit impatiently for the clown to be done. "Alright motherfucker, close them eyes for a sec."

She quickly clamped her hands over her eyes, fidgeting with excitement. A pair of lips covered her own, causing her to gasps and pull back.

What greeted her was a flushed face Gamzee, looking sheepish while holding up a picture of her, completing the heart with green. Tears sprung to her eyes for a different reason, and she pounced him.

"AC Accepts!"

"HONK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr.


End file.
